1. Technical Field
The invention relates to fire control systems for a weapon having a barrel which can be aimed by an operator.
It is particular suitable in systems comprising a weapon or several mutually coupled weapons, of small or medium caliber.
2. Prior Art
Fire control systems are known (U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,324 to Buscher) of the type having a sighting piece carried by the barrel of the weapon, whose reticle is movable with respect to the bore axis of the barrel, with means for assessing the offset angle and controlling the position of the reticle. The offset angle, i.e. the angle between the direction of the reticle and the axis of the weapon (direction of fire), is determined so that, if the reticle is aligned with the present or actual target, the weapon is aimed towards a "future target". The offset angle is computed by taking into account the angular velocity of the target, the speed of the ammunition round or bullet and the assessed distance between the target and the weapon. The distance between the target and the weapon is generally estimated or measured, while the speed of the ammunition round is stored in a memory. The angular speed of the target with respect to a fixed reference point is assumed to be equal to the angular speed of the weapon controlled by the gunner who holds it aimed at the target. Due to that assumption, measurement of the angular speed of the target is affected by noise due to the aiming errors by the gunner and possibly to instabilities of the support.